Mi pasión por Hermione
by FatiPotter
Summary: Ron está enamorado de Hermione, pero ella anda con Draco. Queda embarazada y Malfoy se desentiende de ella. Oneshoot.


Basado en el libro "Latín para Señoritas"

Autor: F. Javier Duplá ( Venezolanisimo como yo)

_letra cursiva: _pensamientos y dialogos por telefono.

Se distrajo por enésima vez de las clases de matemáticas. La melena castaña tenía la culpa. Delante de la melena había una cabeza y en la parte delantera de esa cabeza había un rostro que no le había mirado ni una sola vez esa mañana.

_¡Voltéate ahora mismo, yo te lo ordeno!_ Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. _¡Mírame, date la vuelta, quiero que me mires! _Nada, ni siquiera el intento. La muchacha se había convertido en estatua de alabastro. Sus ojos enormes destacaban como enormes caramelos cafés en su cara de aspecto infantil, que tanto le gustaba.

La voz del profesor resonó con fuerza:

-… y por tanto los miembros que se impliquen en esta transformación deben ser sumamente sólidos. ¿Por qué deben ser sólidos, señor Weasley?

Ron no se enteró de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, ya parecía que iba a voltearse. ¡Lo logró, Hermione le estaba mirando! Pero junto con sus preciosos ojos curiosos también se habían posado en él treinta y tres pares más de ojos, incluidos los del profesor Padrón que no le miraban con curiosidad precisamente, sino con ira.

-¡¡Señor Weasley!! Por trabajar de astronauta en lugar de mantener los pies sobre la tierra y la mente en lo que yo explico, se va a quedar castigado durante la hora del almuerzo

Al terminar la profesora de decir su discurso sobre como castigar a Ron, el timbre del almuerzo sonó con fuerza, ocasionando que la paz y el silencio que hasta segundo antes reinaba en el colegio, muriera acuchillada por los gritos de los alumnos.

Salieron todos sus compañeros lanzándole una última mirada burlona, exceptuando a Hermione, Harry y los demás de Gryffindor.

Después de mucho tiempo, lo que a Ron le pareció horas, alguien le tocó el hombro. Erala profesora de castellano.

- ¿Otra vez castigado Weasley? Tú como que no quieres servir para nada. Al menos en mi materia no vas aplazado, pero podrías sacar mejores notas si quisieras. Vamos, ya va a tocar el timbre de entrada.

Ya estaban entrando sus compañeros y Hermione se instaló de nuevo frente a Ron, apenas dirigiéndole una sonrisa de saludo. A pesar de que sentía mas simpatía por esta materia y por su profesora, volvió a subirse en la capsula de al distracción, motivado esta vez por el perfil de Hermione, que estaba atenta a la intervención de Parvati, deseosa de interrumpirla para intervenir.

_De perfil es aún más bonita que de frente. Y el cabello le nace en la frente, como un circulo de luz y le da un aire de…_Le recordaba la foto de una tía que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, con su frente alta tan elegante.

La profesora cayó en la cuenta del nuevo viaje espacial de Ron, pero no le dijo nada. Cuando se retiraba del salón de clase, le dijo como de pasada:

- Voy a ponerte junto a mí durante las clases, y cada vez que te vea distraído te voy a jalar por el cabello para que regreses a la Tierra.

Y luego cuando se iba:

-Algún día me contarás a donde te vas en tus viajes mentales, Weasley.

Los compañeros salieron del salón sin prestarle atención. Iban muy entusiasmados al Gran Comedor, donde el Club de Duelos llevaría a cabo una espectacular presentación. A él no le interesaban los duelos. Había tenido malas experiencias con sus hermanos. En cambio optó por ir a las cocinas, donde los elfos lo recibieron con bandejas de pastelitos y demás bocadillos. Se llevó algunos consigo, sin dejar de pensar en lo que Hermione le hubiera dicho si lo veía en ese plan.

Los encontró en la Sala Común haciendo los trabajos de que les había dejado Padrón.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en venir?- le preguntó Harry al verlo entrar por el hueco del retrato.

- Fui a las cocinas por algo de comida, los elfos me recibieron muy bien. (Mirada de odio por parte de Hermione).Ten, te traje algunos pastelitos.-Le dijo a Harry, y luego añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione.- ¿quieres?

- No gracias, no pienso participar en tus asaltos a la cocina Ron Weasley.

- ¿Asaltos¿Te volviste loca¡Si ellos me lo ofrecieron todo! Yo solo les pedí unos pastelitos…

- A eso me refiero Ron¡Me voy!- y sin dirigirles una palabra más se dirigió a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre?- se dijo Ron al tiempo que se sentaba en una butaca al lado de Harry.

- No lo se, pero ha estado si durante algunos días… talvez sea que esta en sus días…

-umm… puede ser…-en ese momento paso Parvati Patil en dirección al hueco del retrato y Ron le gritó exageradamente fuerte:- ¡Hey Parvati¿Podrías decirle a Hermione que suba un momento¿O que encienda su celular?

Antes de responder, la chica lo miro como si fuera un gusano.

-Claro Weasley… aunque creo que ya te debe haber escuchado…xD.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron hasta tal punto que parecía que iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Gracias Parvati…- Masculló entre dientes y mirando con odio a Parvati y a Lavender que se reían a todo pulmón, acompañadas por unos cuantos que habían presenciado la escena.

Las dos chicas se retiraron y la risa cesó, pero aun el color de las orejas de Ron no se había desvanecido. Pasados unos minutos, el teléfono de Harry comenzó a vibrar, en señal de que le había llegado un mensaje.

-Ron, Hermione dice que la llames, pero desde un lugar donde nadie te escuche.- susurró Harry después de un rato.

-¿Qué¿Estás seguro?

-completamente, ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ron asintió y se dirigió al hueco del retrato. Le pasó por encima a varios niños de primero y corrió hasta llegar a los baños del segundo piso, que estaban fuera de servicio

Tomó el teléfono y marcó en número de Hermione. Esperó a que atendiera.

-_¿aló?_

- Si quiere usted recibir una gran sorpresa, sin ningún compromiso comercial, marque el siguiente número.

Esperó toda la tarde. Antes de la cena, sonó su voz en el teléfono.

-¿Qué sorpresa me tienes, gafo? Mira que tengo que hacer la mitad de la redacción de matemáticas. Tú, como no te enteras, seguro que no la has hecho, y mañana no te dejara entrar al salón si no tienes la redacción lista.

-¿Qué redacción? De verdad que no lo sé.

-¿No te lo digo? Ve a la biblioteca si quieres ahora, y yo te la digo. ¿No me vas a decir la sorpresa?

-Te la digo personalmente. En cinco minutos estoy por allá.

Le había salido mejor de lo esperado. Definitivamente era un genio. Ya la tenía conquistada, no había duda. _"Pásate por la biblioteca, pásate por la biblioteca". _Le sonaba a una canción de música romántica, hasta podía componerla con esa sola frase. Esa era la sorpresa que le iba a dar, componerle una canción basada en su propia frase. Se sentía feliz, salió corriendo sin anunciarle a nadie a donde iba a esas horas.

Llegó en seguida. La buscó por entre varias mesas y luego la encontró al final en una mesita redonda.

-Ah, Hola Ron. Bueno puedes tomar a asiento. Te diremos lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Y ponte las pilas que vas a aplazar Transformaciones.

_¿Te diremos¿Quien diablos estaba en la mesa con Hermione? _Lo vio inmediatamente, se acercaba a la mesa con una pila de libros que casi le ocultaban el rostro. Hermione estaba estudiando con Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin que le hacia la vida imposible. Se veía que los dos se entendían muy bien, seguro que no era la primera vez que ellos hacían los deberes juntos.

Se acercaron dos chicas, a quienes conocía de lejos, pues las había visto en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Así que tu eres el astronauta? Nos han contado de tus viajes espaciales… que por cierto te salen bien baratos.- dijo una de las chicas dirigiéndose a Ron.

-ten cuidado, que a lo mejor un día de estos aterrizas sin paracaídas.-añadió la otra al tiempo que comenzaban a reírse alejándose de la mesa.

Se sentó cohibido y malhumorado al otro lado de la mesa donde habían extendido los libros. Le pasaron un pergamino para que escribiera las preguntas. Pasó el rato disgustado, pero hizo la redacción, o mejor, se al dieron hecha y eso tenia que agradecérselo. Pero no podía olvidar las risitas entre ellos y la familiaridad con la que se trataban, empezando porque era un Slytherin. Regresó directamente a su cama pero tardó mucho en dormirse.

Pasó malhumorado el día siguiente y no le dirigió la palabra a Harry y mucho menos a Hermione. La castigo en su mente, no fijándose en ella ni pensando en ella durante clases. Pero ella parecía no notarlo. Caminaba con su aire de princesa que tanto le gustaba al pelirrojo. Ron estaba desolado y en ese estado de ánimo paso varios días.

-quita esa cara, que parece que vas a tu propio velorio.

Harry, su único amigo verdadero en todo Hogwarts, le había dado un empujón cariñoso.

-¿Es por lo de Hermione? No le hagas caso, es muy pretenciosa. No le pares y verás que entonces se va a interesar por ti.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta ella si yo no te lo he dicho?

-Lo sabe todo el mundo. Lo que pasa es que tú solo tienes ojos para ella.

Se acercaban las temporadas de football, pero como el no estaba en el equipo, no se interesó mucho. En cambio, para el sábado siguiente al primer partido, que generalmente era Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, estaba anunciado un concurso literario. Eso era lo único que lo motivaba. _"Voy a escribir una novela que se van a caer para atrás. Ella va a ser una modelo, que concursa para miss Universo y que pierde la corona en el último instante la corona. No, mejor la pongo de novia de algún profesor, que puede ser por ejemplo el de matemáticas"._

Luego pensó que sería mejor componer una poesía, incluso pensó como sería la primera estrofa:

_Una jovencita de ojos castaños_

_Mente abierta y cabellos dorados_

_Siempre estudiando con mucha emoción_

_Y sin saber que por ella late mi corazón._

La idea no prospera porque su imaginación está seca. Por más que quieres escribir algo sensacional, el tiempo va pasando y ya llega la fecha límite de entrega de las composiciones para el concurso sin que haya sido capaz de escribir nada. Pero un acontecimiento importante va a cambiar el curso de las cosas y entonces su imaginación si encontrará tema de inspiración, aunque no como el se había imaginado.

Hermione se le acerca llorosa a la salida de clases:

-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar un momento, Ron?

Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos:

-¿Y no vas a ir a tus clases particulares con Malfoy?

- Eso es parte del asunto. Me salí de las clases.

Lo inesperado de esta confesión le produce al muchacho un vacío en el estómago. Van caminando lentamente. Ron sabe que va a ser confidente de algo importante.

-No se como decírtelo, pero creo que es mejor hacerlo rápido, porque confió en ti. Estoy embarazada.

La pregunta mas torpe que podía hacer es la que se le ocurrió en ese momento a Ron:

-¿De quien?

Hermione duda unos segundos, pero siente que su tabla se salvación puede ser ese muchacho que le acompaña en estos momentos difíciles y en el que siente un gran apoyo.

-De Draco Malfoy.

Se instala un silencio incomodo. Ron no ve sino sus sentimientos, confusos, entremezclados, de rabia y amor al mismo tiempo, de ganas de protegerla, pero también de abandonarla a su suerte.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

- Si lo supiera… en mi casa lo han tomado muy mal, mi papá no quiere saber nada de mi.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Mi mamá no vive con nosotros, pero no puedo ir donde ella, porque vive en un apartamento pequeño con su nueva familia. No se, pensaba que tal vez…

A Ron le da un vuelco el corazón.

-si quieres hablamos con mi mama, a ver que solución se le ocurre. Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarte.

En un impulso de agradecimiento Hermione se levanta y le da un beso en la boca a Ron, el primero, que él había soñado tantas veces, pero que no se imaginaba que iba a ocurrir así.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, toma el teléfono y marca el número de su casa.

-_¿Aló?_- se escucha la voz de Molly, la mamá de Ron.

-Hola mamá, soy Ron, emm… voy a ir hoy a la casa, ya pedí permiso en la dirección…

-_¡que alegría¿Por qué no le dices a Ginny…_

- no mamá, tengo…tenemos que arreglar un asunto. Nos vemos allá.- y trancó la comunicación.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Hermione con preocupación en la voz.

-Dijo que esta bien. Nos espera.

- Gracias, Ron. No se como podré agradecértelo. Ron se vio tentado a decirle lo único que el quería, pero se contuvo y solo la abrazó.

Llegaron a la casa de Ron, y él no sabe como va a manejar el asunto con sus padres.

Pide excusas por no haber avisado que había invitado a Hermione a la casa. La conversación no fluye, Hermione se siente tensa y responde como puede a las preguntas que le formulan sobre las clases y las materias. La mamá de Ron quiere mostrar cercanía hasta el final de la cena que les preparó:

-no te ves bien, Hermione, tienes mala cara. ¿Tienes algún problema? Aquí somos buena gente y puedes confiar en nosotros.

Hermione se echó a llorar, liberando toda la tensión que sentía, le contó a grandes rasgaos su problema, sin omitir que ha huido de su casa y que no tiene a dónde ir. La señora Weasley le ofrece albergue por los momentos, pero insiste en que tiene que regresar a su casa. Si quiere ella hará de intermediaria con el papá para que la vuelva a admitir.

Por la noche Hermione apenas puede dormir. Ya han avisado a su padre y a su hermano de su paradero y esto la descarga de un peso. Pero extraña su habitación y sus cosas, especialmente el peluche que le regaló su mama cuando ella cumplió 8 años, el último cumpleaños que pasó con ella. Extraña a Draco, a pesar de su despego y lo mal que se ha portado con ella desde que supo el embarazo.

En la otra habitación tampoco Ron puede dormir. Se renuevan todos los sentimientos del día y piensa en la relación entre Hermione Y Malfoy._ ¿Qué irán a hacer ahora¿Se irán del colegio¿Llegarán a casarse?_ La cabeza y el corazón le dan vueltas hasta marearlo y los sentimientos se balancean entre la decepción y el rechazo, y luego entre la compasión y el amor.

Al día siguiente se presenta temprano el padre de Hermione y la escena es menos tensa de lo que todos temían. Agradece el apoyo y se lleva a la hija con cara de enojo y preocupación.

-¿Tu que tienes que ver con la muchacha?- la pregunta de la mama de Ron resuena como una sacudida.

-es una compañera en problemas, mamá. Te agradezco que la hayas ayudado tanto.

-Ron¿tu sientes algo por esa muchacha? Porque si es así, te recomiendo que te olvides de ese sentimiento. Ya ves que esa muchacha está en problemas y pronto estará en serias dificultades.

Ron quiere responderle que por eso mismo necesita ayuda, pero no dice nada. Se levanta de la mesa y se va al cuarto que ha ocupado la muchacha la noche anterior. Sobre la mesa encuentra una nota de despedida para él.

_Ron, gracias por tu ayuda, que agradezco inmensamente. _

_Yo se lo que tu sientes por mi. Yo también te quiero a mi manera._

_Necesitaré mucho tu apoyo._

_Un beso._

_Hermione_

Wilson regresa al día siguiente al colegio y allá se entera de que Malfoy y Hermione no han regresado a clases, todo el mundo sabe por qué.

Transcurren varias semanas y se acerca el final del curso. Ron sigue pensando en Hermione todos los días, aunque la proximidad de los exámenes le ayuda a que el asunto pase a segundo plano. De todas formas, cuando entra al salón, la ve sentarse en su puesto de delante, ahora vacío, sacudirse el cabello y mirarle a veces con sus ojos picaros. Ha mejorado en sus estudios, ahora está mas atento en las clases; lo ha hecho por ella, por si algún día sabe que el es mucho mejor alumno y pueda sentirse orgullosa.

Ya están en los días finales: exámenes, notas, la preparación de la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya en su casa por la noche, suena el teléfono y la mamá le mira extraño cuando le alarga el inalámbrico:

-Es para ti.

-_¿Ron? Es Hermione ¿cómo has estado? Te llamaba para decirte que ya tengo 4 meses y que voy a terminar el bachillerato por parasistema después de que dé a luz. Tú me ayudarás¿no?_

Lo ha dicho tan rápido que no le ha dado tiempo de reaccionar. Quisiera preguntarle tantas cosas: si está en su casa, que como se ve con la barriga, que si sigue usando el cabello del mismo color, que si… sobre todo, que si Malfoy estaba con ella.

-_¿Aló¿Me estás escuchando¿Por qué estas tan callado?_

- ah, perdona Hermione. No me esperaba tu llamada, que me alegra muchísimo. ¿Sigues con…?

-¿_con Malfoy? No chico, que va, ese hombre no dio la talla, se perdió. Adivina que nombre le voy a poner a mi hijo, porque va a ser un varoncito, ya me lo ha dicho el médico. ¿No lo adivinas¡Se va a llamar Ron, como tú!_

Ron no sabe que decir. Sólo se le ocurren las dos únicas palabras que nunca se había atrevido a decirle de frente:

-Te amo.

**hola!! este es mi primer one shoot! se basa en un "liceo" muggle que es semi-internado... para suerte de Ron, este fic no se basa en Harry sino en el y Hermione. Ella sigue siendo la misma, solo que no le hace ni pizca de caso a Ronald Weasley, mientras que el se desvive por ella. Draco... la deja en estado... sola y sin poder hacer nada. Su padre la corrió dela casa y ella solo puede recurrir a "su tabla de salvacion": Ron. espero que les gustee!! dejen reviews!!**


End file.
